


Crotch Sniffing

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crotch Sniffing, M/M, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross just loves Brian's musk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crotch Sniffing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start using 1000 words as a stretch goal

Brian was surprised to see Ross arrive at the lecture hall so early, but as he was standing up to greet the boy Ross just gently but firmly pushed him back into his chair, waiting no time in sliding down to his knees and snuggling into the older man’s crotch, humming contently even as Brian grabbed his shoulder “Ross, no. This is too public. Do you have an idea how much trouble we’ll be in if anyone sees us?” 

“Relax Bri, no one’s gonna be here for a while. Come on, I’ve been thinking about this all night” He swatted Brian’s hand off his shoulder and rested his cheek on his thigh, sighing softly, looking up at him with those big innocent baby blues. Brian couldn’t say no to that face so instead he just sighed, stroking his hair back, smiling a little as the young man leant into his hand  
“You’re going to land me in so much trouble Ross” He was trying not to get too worked up but it was a little tough with Ross snuggling into him like this, inhaling deeply and shivering slightly. He loved this, that heavy musk mixed with cologne and a little aftershave. He hadn’t payed much thought to how other people smelled before he became so close with his professor, now he couldn’t get enough of it. Brian knew, he had been quick to notice Ross stealing his shirts and the way he would sniff and snuggle into into during their sessions. At first Ross had been so embarrassed about it but now one of his favorite things was to just bury his face into Brian’s groin and breath him in. usually with a hand on his own junk. Not today though, they had about twenty minutes before the rest of the class would start turning up and he couldn’t be too turned on. 

Trusting at Brian would keep an eye on the clock he focused on enjoying him, taking another deep breath and committing the scent to memory, hips rocking forward slightly as he did. He knew this was risky, someone else could come in early and easily see him but he couldn’t help it. He had spent half of last night alone in his dorm, face buried in one of Brian’s work shirts, desperately trying to get a hint of the thing he was craving so much. But the shirt was a little old and the smell had mostly faded, leaving Ross a sexually frustrated and whining mess. 

He was so lucky Brian was letting him get his fix now, rather than pushing him off and scolding him for approaching him like this at work. He couldn’t help but mouth slowly at the slight bulge, only to have Brian lift his head away “That’s enough Ross, go sit down. The other’s will be here soon” 

Obviously Ross didn’t want to, he could stay down there all day. He had once tried to convince Bri to let him hide under his desk during one of the lectures but he had shot that down in an instant. He was so concerned about getting caught, which was understandable but no fun.   
With a long huff Ross stood up only to squeak as he was pulled tight against the older man, beard rubbing against his face as he kissed him. 

Ross spent the whole lecture half doodling in his sketchbook and half watching Brian with a small smile, eyes slightly glazed over. The other students could see him and it was very obvious he held a ‘thing’ for the older man but that was fine, they would never actually guess there was anything going on between them. Ross couldn’t wait for the year to be over and for him to most likely fail the course so they could stop hiding everything. As soon as he was no longer Brian’s student, they could stop having to go out of town just to have dinner together, Brian wouldn’t have to pick Ross up at night, take him home as subtly as possible just for them to spend the night together. 

Plus, Ross could finally tell someone. He hadn’t told a soul about the two of them and it was eating him alive inside, he was never good with secrets. He had a couple of friends he knew wouldn’t breathe a word to anyone about it but he has promised Brian that he would keep this to himself. 

Finally the lecture was over, Ross took his sweet time sliding his books into his bag, pretending to make a few notes in his book as the last few stragglers left and Brian made his way over to his chair, leaning against the desk with one hand on either side of Ross’s, fingers brushing the back of his hand   
“You really weren’t paying attention today Ross” He kept his voice low, aware that some students might still be within earshot

“I don’t really ever pay attention” Ross gave a little shrug. Brian knew he didn’t care about the course and it only slightly bothered him. He sighed, shaking his head 

“Ross you know I can’t just let you pass because..of what’s between us. If you don’t actually try, I’ll have to fail you” 

“I know” There was a pause, then Ross leaned up and kissed Bri’s nose lightly “I’m not doing this to just get extra credit or anything. I’m doing this because I like you bri” 

That earned him a soft smile, strong hand stroking the back of his head softly “I know. You’re a good boy Ross” He gave him against kiss, then patted his shoulder “Go on, you don’t want to be late. I’ll pick you up tonight”


End file.
